


Servamp【Luka x Juleka】

by Sonye_San



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Female Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Miraculous Team, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Slow Romance, Suspense, Vampire Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: 【Semi-AU】La Misteriosa Luna sangrienta se asomó mística y gloriosa en aquella noche del domingo, cambiando de manera brusca todo lo que conocían; Y con pensamientos tortuosos y sentimientos confundidos, descubrirán no solo unas cuantas verdades ocultas,sino también, provocarán un giro 360grados a su relación, convirtiéndose así en los temibles sirvientes de la noche.Advertencias: Dark fic, incesto, slightgore y Lemon.Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Thomas Astruc & Zagtoon©
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Anarka Couffaine & Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine
Kudos: 2





	1. Descuido

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Primero que nada, quiero aclarar una cosa: Juleka y Luka son hermanos en la serie si, PERO NO SON REALES, no sienten, no existen, ni tampoco pretendo "normalizar" el incesto como tal, solo comparto una historia FICTICIA, que no afecta nada ni a nadie, por lo que, si éste tipo de contenido no es de su agrado, les pido de favor y amablemente que no lo lean, la vieja confiable xd, pero, si son de mente abierta y tiene curiosidad de la historia son más que bienvenidos. Aclaro Tambien que es una historia +17 por contenido softgore, incesto, uno que otro tema delicado y por supuesto, Lemon -o intento pedorro de éste :'v- en resumen, si no cumplen la edad o no son lo suficiente maduros, les vuelvo a pedir que abandonen esta historia y pasen de largo. No los obligo a pensar como yo y los respeto, no obstante, tampoco tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para leer comentarios fuera de lugar, cuando ya puse las cartas sobre la mesa desde el principio.
> 
> He visto varios incestos pero del cuadrado amoroso -mayormente de dudosa calidad- y no veo que nadie se queje; guárdense su doble moral por favor :)
> 
> Ahora, le dedico este fic a la talentosa artwolfaja de Instagram dueña de la portada y la primera persona que conocí en gustarle esta pareja además, la que me animó para subirlo en primer lugar, ella no habla español, pero me dijo que le gustaría leerlo aún así , haciéndome sentir tan feliz en mucho tiempo:'D
> 
> Me esforcé el doble para que pudiera leerlo con el google traductor de la manera más fluida posible, esto nunca me había pasado y me siento presionada, pero no me quejo uwu
> 
> Sin nada más que decir, espero que les guste!

** . **

Era de noche, más específicamente las 7, el ambiente nocturno estaba tranquilo, relajado y Luka le sacaba provecho tocando su guitarra eléctrica favorita, sentado cómodamente en una cama playera de madera en la cubierta desordenada del barco conocido como «Libertad»

De un momento a otro, sintió un desagradable escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, como si fuera una clase de mal presentimiento y dejando de tocar, miró la hora en su muñeca, dándose cuenta que ya habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que Juleka le dijo que iba a tomar un baño de ducha caliente.

Podría jurar que se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero su hermana nunca se tardaba más de lo necesario, así era desde que eran niños, debía de al menos comprobar que estaba bien , eso, o simplemente ya estaba en su habitación arreglándose para salir con sus amigas.

Suspiró, debía de dejar de sobreprotegerla siempre, pero un vistazo rápido para asegurarse no haría daño ¿Verdad?

Con guitarra en mano se paró de ahí y se dirigió al baño más cercano debajo de la cubierta. Pero primero fue a guardar su guitarra en su habitación que estaba de paso y revisar la de Juleka.

Notó que la puerta estaba abierta y sin señales de ella, por lo que aquel mal presentimiento volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo. De inmediato se encaminó hacia el baño y tocó varias veces la puerta con sus nudillos.

— ¿Jule, estás ahí todavía? —volvió a preguntar dos veces más, sin respuestas.

Acercó su oreja perforada para ver si lograba oír la ducha y o algún otro ruido, sin escuchar nada relevante, por lo que intuía que no se encontraba ya ahí.

—De seguro ya se fue y yo ni cuenta me di...—Quiso ser optimista.

Se iba a retirar pero algo dentro de él le seguía insistiendo que algo no estaba del todo bien, comprobó el seguro de la perilla y no lo tenía, así que entró lentamente al cuarto de baño pidiendo los permisos correspondientes, observando con sumo asombro, el cómo su queridísima hermana estaba totalmente sumergida en la bañera con una mano sobresaliente, inmóvil.

— ¡Juleka! —Gritó, desesperado corriendo a socorrerla.

Sin importar mojarse en lo absoluto, tomó fuerzas y la sacó de ahí cargándola en sus brazos, ignorando su cuerpo desnudo en el transcurso de su rescate.

La colocó cuidadosamente en la alfombra ya húmeda boca arriba, la sacudió suavemente y le dio palmadas en sus cachetes para ver si hacía algún ruido o reaccionaba de una.

No hubo respuesta y se asustó a comprobar que su pulso casi no se sentía, tenía que actuar rápido, quizás se había caído por accidente y él ni cuenta de aquello por estar concentrado en su música.

Se maldecía internamente por su descuido, pero si se daba prisa podría hacer algo antes de llamar al 911.

—Discovery Channel, no me falles ahora por favor...—Respiró varias veces para calmarse, con su madre veía varias veces ese canal y llegó a ver más de una vez el cómo daban primeros auxilios e incluso practicar con su madre de tutora, ya que según ella, sus marineros tenían que estar listo para lo que fuera.

Colocó la base de su mano derecha en el esternón justo entre sus pezones y luego colocó la base de la otra sobre la primera mano, ubicando el cuerpo directamente sobre las manos. Aplicó treintas compresiones, rápidas y fuertes, presionando alrededor de dos pulgadas dentro del pecho, permitiendo que éste se levante por completo.

—1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30...—Contó, repitiendo la acción unas 3 veces más.

Luego, levantó su barbilla con dos dedos y al mismo tiempo le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, empujando la frente hacia abajo con la otra mano. Puso después su oído cerca de la nariz y boca, observando si había algún movimiento del pecho y sintiendo con la mejilla si había respiración.

No hubo respuesta de nuevo, las lágrimas de sus ojos se apoderaron de su cara cayendo como una cascada, esto no podía estarle pasando...

—Por favor, despierta...No me abandones...—Suplicó en llanto, dándole ahora respiración boca a boca y repitiendo las compresiones torácicas.

Si realmente existía un Dios en los cielos que los cuidaba según las creencias religiosas populares, que por favor le devuelvan a su hermana, que la ayude, que la salve...

Habían pasado unos tortuosos y agobiantes cinco minutos, estando a punto de perder las esperanzas, escuchó una débil tos proveniente de ella.

Escupió el agua que tenía en sus pulmones con una toz continua, Luka la miró como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, su corazón se sentía aliviado y sin importarle de nuevo que estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo, le dio un abrazo que si le terminó de sacar el aire. Ella correspondió culpable por preocuparlo de aquella manera.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó al separase, la ayudó a levantarse y tomando una toalla cercana, la cubrió desde los hombros.

—Lo siento...—Susurró, apartando la mirada hacia al lado.

— ¿Por qué, acaso te resbalaste con el jabón? ¡Casi me matas del susto!

Quería seguir insistiendo pero se dio cuenta que ésta no lo miraba y sus ojos estaban derramando lágrimas.

— ¿Juleka?

—Lo siento...—Repitió y lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando caer la toalla en el proceso.

Luka se sintió incómodo y extrañado por su actitud, ¿Acaso, acaso ella hizo lo que estaba pensando y se negaba a creer?

Su corazón se comprimió, incrédulo.

—No sé por qué lo hice, solo sentí una presión en el pecho y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba debajo del agua con una paz increíble....

—Ya pasó...Solo promete que no lo volverás a hacer por favor...—La abrazó suavemente y la dejó llorar en su hombro, confortándola.

Ella asintió en su hombro e intensificó el abrazo, apegando más su cuerpo descubierto con su pecho. Luka con cuidado le colocó la toalla y la volvió a cargar en sus brazos, para luego salir del baño hacia la habitación de su hermana, depositándola con delicadeza en su cómoda cama desordenada.

—Por favor quédate.... —Suplicó ella, agarrándole la esquina de su mojada chaqueta.

—Tengo que llamar al hospital, no sabemos si tendrás secuelas.

—Estoy bien, solo necesito tu compañía—Insistió, susurrante.

Luka suavizó su mirada y con ternura le acarició su cabeza.

—Solo un rato, tienes que cambiarte y te iré a preparar un té para calentarte ¿Te parece?

Ella asintió en silencio y se recostó en la cama solo cubierta con la toalla, todo su pelo húmedo teñido se encontraba esparcido como una hermosa acuarela en un lienzo en blanco, el solo contempló la belleza y calma que profesaba su querida hermana, tal parecía que lo que antes pasó solo fue un mal recuerdo del momento.

Como prometió se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se quedó ahí, acompañándola un rato y acariciándole su cabeza con ternura, siendo que en unos minutos se había quedado dormida. Con cuidado se levantó y la arropó con su sabana, saliendo de ahí de puntillas y lo más silencioso posible.

Luego, ya afuera, fue a su habitación y buscó su teléfono celular, tenía el número de Rose -Ya que la chica animada le caía muy bien y agradecía su amistad con su hermana-, por lo que no dudo en llamarla para decirle que lamentablemente Juleka no podría asistir por no encontrarse bien, sin dar muchos detalles innecesarios.

Por suerte, la chica del otro lado comprendió la situación y propuso la salida para después, ya que lo importante era su salud, por lo que deseándole una pronto recuperación a su querida amiga cerró la llamada, no sin antes decirle que ella se encargaría de avisarle a las demás de esto, haciendo que el joven agradeciera de todo corazón.

Miró la pantalla de su celular y se tentó a llamar a su madre o al hospital, sin embargo, no quería hacer algo en contra del consentimiento de su hermana, por lo que buscó en internet que podía hacer como alternativa para hacerla sentir bien mientras tanto.

Se despeinó sus cabellos con algo de frustración por no seguir sus instintos que lo habían alertado en primer lugar, no quería ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado solo unos minutos tarde después de aquello. Así que, tomó su guitarra y tocó las cuerdas en una suave melodía melancólica, haciendo alusión a su propio corazón inquieto en busca de una respuesta.

— ¿L-Luka? —Articuló Juleka, tambaleando en la puerta y portando una cómoda pijama de dos piezas de color negro.

— ¿Jule? Creí que estabas durmiendo. ¿Te sientes mal? —Colocó la guitarra en su cama, luego se paró de inmediato para tomarla de los hombros y que ella se apoyara de sus brazos.

—Vi que no estabas y luego oí la melodía.

—Olvida eso, ven, regresemos a tu habitación, tienes que descansar.

—P-Pero...

—Sin peros, vamos—La tomó de la mano y ambos salieron de su recamara para irse a la de ella.

—Estoy bien, cámbiate esa ropa mojada, no quiero te resfríes—Replicó deteniéndose a medio camino.

—Lo dice alguien que aún tiene todo su pelo mojado—Rodó los ojos juguetón, ella hizo un puchero y Luka rio—. Bien, me iré a cambiar, vete a secar el cabello, te espero en el comedor.

Sin rechistar ella asintió y se separaron en el pasillo a hacer lo encomendado, para posteriormente cenar cortesía de Luka, una reconfortante sopa de vegetales y luego de reposar, irse a dormir juntos por esa noche, Luka para asegurarse de que no hubieran secuelas y ella porque le daba miedo quedarse sola y sentir que se asfixiaba.

_Ambos Ignorando por completo los extraños sucesos que pasarían posteriormente, los cuales les afectarían como nunca antes lo hubieran imaginado._

** . **

** . **


	2. Eclipse Lunar

**.**

Era un agradable domingo por la noche, Juleka se cambiaba con una ropa casual gótico que ella acostumbraba a vestir, dispuesta a ir al Cine con Rose y sus demás amigas, agregando también que aquella noche se presentaría la conocida Luna Roja, un evento que pasaban cada cientos de años en el mundo, era totalmente imperdible para ellas.

Desde aquel vergonzoso evento habían pasado apenas una semana, para su buena suerte su relación no se vio afectada de manera negativa sino todo lo contrario, cada vez que volvía a sentir ese vació inexplicable y aquella extraña presión el pecho, hablaba con Luka y él la reconfortaba como buen hermano mayor. Ella rogó para que no le contara a su madre, quien por cierto, estaba en un crucero para rencontrarse con viejos amigos de la secundaria desde hacía un mes y medio, no quería preocuparla y hacerla regresar por ella, arruinándole así su tan esperado viaje, al final un Luka resignado prometió guardar el secreto por el momento.

Como si fuera poco, había tenido un sofocante episodio de varias pesadillas que la hacían gritar en la noche desesperada, haciendo que varias veces él tuviera que quedarse a dormir con ella como cuando eran niños. Nunca quiso decirle lo que contenían aquellas pesadillas al azulado, porque el simple hecho de recordarlas le daba mucho miedo y solo quería olvidarlas.

Pero para su buena fortuna, solo eran malos sueños ¿Verdad?

Fuera de eso, la normalidad y monotonía había regresado, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado.

—Oye Luka, ¿Seguros que no quieres venir con nosotros? Marinette también irá~—Insistió pícara, entrando a su habitación que quedaba en el mismo pasillo que la de ella.

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí terminando esta canción—se negó, tranquilo, tocando suavemente las cuerdas de su guitarra—. Además sabes que desde hace mucho no me gusta Marinette, es una buena amiga y respeto su relación, no tienes que seguir insistiendo con aquello.

—Sí, sí. Como digas—Rodó los ojos, fastidiada—. Lo dice alguien que está escribiendo una canción de un corazón roto—Se burló, risueña.

— ¡O-Oye! —Rechistó, molesto—. No tiene nada que ver con aquello, solo me inspiré, es todo.

—En fin, como sea—Suspiró, restándole importancia—. Recuerda que la película termina después de las 11, no me esperes despierto si no lo deseas, volveré en un taxi con las chicas.

—Cuídate.

Y se despidió con un ademán, saliendo de ahí y posteriormente el barco que tenía de casa, él por su parte retomó su música, tranquilo e inspirado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche, Juleka, Rose, Alya, Alix y Marinette se encontraban en el cine, haciendo una fila y charlando entre ellas amenamente. Lamentablemente Mylène no pudo salir porque su padre se encontraba resfriado y prometió quedarse con él a cuidarlo, ellas comprendieron e iban a cancelar de nuevo su salida, pero ella insistió que fueran a disfrutar la noche, no quería sentirse mal por arruinarles sus planes. Al final, resignadas terminaron por aceptar y tirarse fotos para mostrárselas al día siguiente cuando se reencontraran en la escuela.

Verían una película romántica de vampiros que a Rose le encantaba, ninguna de las cuatro pudo ir en contra de los deseos de su querida amiga, porque al fin al cabo, la querían como era y quizás llegaran a disfrutar el film mientras la vieran, total, tampoco perdían nada.

—Elías es hermoso, estoy segura que él y Anabela serán muy felices juntos a pesar de tener todo en contra—Comentó Rose, soñadora.

— ¿Tú crees? Hay que tener en cuenta que son de diferentes mundos, Elías es solo un humano y ella una vampira—Replicó Alya.

—Además, este ya es el final, debe de terminar feliz sino todas las secuelas serían una pérdida de tiempo... —Añadió Alix, fingiendo desinterés aunque por dentro era todo lo contrario.

—Yo les apuesto de que mi teoría se hará cierta y me reiré de ustedes por no creerme—Alegó Marinette, triunfante.

—Dude, tú teoría sigue siendo extraña. ¿Cómo podrían ser parientes si ni siquiera comparten especies? No tiene sentido—Negó Juleka, nada convencida.

— ¡Ya es nuestro turno de entrar! —Interrumpió Rose, justo cuando Marinette iba a volver a replicar.

La chica de vestido rosa haciendo alusión a su mismo nombre, compró las entradas acompañada de Juleka, mientras que Alix, Marinette y Alya entraban a comprar las palomitas y refrescos que consumirían durante la función.

Se reencontraron con entradas y golosinas luego de unos minutos, una detrás de otra, con sus palomitas y vasos de refrescos personalizados, luego fueron a la sala donde se iba a presentar la película, no sin antes entregar las entradas y pedir las indicaciones correspondientes.

Se dieron prisa ya que les dijeron que había iniciado ya, por suerte apenas comenzaba los créditos iniciales y les dio tiempo suficiente para sentarse en buenos asientos, en la fila del medio, una al lado de la otra.

Comenzó la película y atentas la miraron, apenas se oían como masticaban las palomitas y los sorbos de refrescos mediantes los sorbetes plegables de plásticos.

Alya estaba aburrida una buena parte, pero llegó un punto que le llamó la suficiente atención para emocionarse en varios momentos, Alix bostezaba ya que fue la primera en terminarse sus palomitas, Rose y Marinette se encontraban totalmente absortas, Rose por lo romántico que le parecía todo y Marinette expectante para ver si resultó ser cierto lo que les planteó a ellas con anterioridad.

Por su parte Juleka le medio prestaba atención; desde que había salido del barco, no se había sentido muy bien, sin embargo, lo trataba de ignorar, confiando que se lograría distraer lo suficiente y con algo de suerte, se le llegara a pasar el malestar en el transcurso.

No lo entendía, se sentía ansiosa, hambrienta y agotada, sabiendo que estaba en buena salud y habían cenado pizza antes de meterse al cine por lo que en teoría, debería de estar lo suficiente repleta para no sentirse de esa manera.

Comenzaba a preocuparse en serio y no tenía el suficiente valor para decirles a ella que quería irse antes justo en medio de la película, de seguro pensarían que se había aburrido o no la estaba pasando bien con ellas, cuando la realidad es que era todo lo contrario, amaba a sus amigas con todo su corazón y ellas la amaban, aun cuando a veces era introvertida y tenía pintas de alguien sombrío y asocial, todas la comprendían a su manera y la hacía sentir totalmente a gusto con sus presencias, especialmente con Rose, quien fue su primera amiga y podría decir que es como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.

Llegando al clímax final de la película, en donde supuestamente se cerraría una saga, resultó que Marinette tenía la razón, los protagonistas eran parientes, primos lejanos para ser exactos, no solo tenían que luchar por un amor prohibido, sino ahora uno moralmente inaceptable, dejándolo con un final abierto en espera de otra secuela, que todas se pusieron de acuerdo que les parecía innecesaria, una vil forma de exprimir una buena saga de películas para seguir sacándole dinero fácil a costa de fieles seguidores.

Salieron inconformes de la función, comentando sus razones por la cual la cinta, al menos la mitad de ella y antes del final revelador, estaba siendo disfrutable. Rose se encontraba desanimada y ellas trataban de subírselo, recomendándole otra saga ya finalizada que podían ver en una pijamada en alguna de sus casas el otro fin de semana.

—Por cierto ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó de pronto Alix.

—Son las 11: 43—Respondió de inmediato Alya, chequeando su celular.

—Un momento ¿No que a las 10 iba a salir el dichosos Eclipse lunar? —Mencionó curiosa, Marinette.

—Qué raro...—Rose miró el cielo nocturno notando como las nubes cubrían lo que se suponía era la luna—. Ya debió de salir, pero no se ve desde aquí, parece que no tenemos suerte esta noche...

—No te pongas triste Rose, aún no está tan tarde, podemos esperar un poco más para verlo—Trató de animarla su amiga Juleka.

Rose sonrió más esperanzada y como si las palabras de Juleka tuvieran una clase de fuerzas sobrenaturales, justo unos segundos después las nubes se despegaron y pudieron notar fascinadas el Eclipse lunar, dándole un intrigante tono rojizo al orbe celestial.

Todas menos Juleka que se sintió mareada de repente, sosteniéndose del barandal del Puente de las Artes por mero instinto y tratar de no perder el equilibrio; su respiración se agitó y casi juraba que iba a perder el conocimiento, Rose se dio cuenta y le tocó el hombro, preocupada.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Juleka?

—S-Sí—Mintió y le regaló una media sonrisa forzada.

Ella buscó fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser para enderezarse y mostrar normalidad, de manera que, junto a sus amigas se dispuso a mirar al cielo para presenciar la conocida luna sangrienta.

Grave error.

Sus negras pupilas se dilataron lo suficiente para camuflarse con sus ojos anaranjados y toda señal de su conciencia se esfumó en un parpadeo, hipnotizada.

—Lo siento chicas, tengo que irme antes...—Musitó con una voz monótona e impostada.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Inquirió Rose, gentil.

—No, tranquilas, sigan disfrutando la noche.

— ¿Segura? —Insistió Marinette, extrañada por ese comportamiento tan raro que mostraba, casi no parecía ser ella.

—Solo estoy cansada y de seguro mi hermano me sigue esperando, no quiero dejarlo solo más tiempo...—Respondió, anodina.

Las demás querían protestar, pero ella simplemente se volteó prácticamente ignorándolas y desapareció en medio del puente, dejándolas preocupadas y con un inevitable nudo en la garganta.

Querían perseguirla pero pensaron que sería descortés presentarse a estas horas de la noche, además que todas tenían que regresar a sus hogares ya que, mañana era lunes y tenían que asistir a clases, así que después aprovecharían para preguntarle lo que realmente le estaba pasando, aunque podían entenderlo un poco.

Después de todo, sobrellevar una situación tan fuerte y triste como la de ellos llevaba tiempo y mucha comprensión.

Como sus amigas le darían todo el apoyo y cariño que ella necesitara.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sentía que la noche era esplendida, podía ver la magnífica Luna Roja sentado desde la cubierta, desde que fue a tomar un poco de aire mientras esperaba la llegada de su hermana, dejar de mirarla se le hacía imposible, le relaja, le reconfortaba y no quería que se fuera nunca.

¿Cómo era posible que aquella luna fuera de lo común podía darle tantas sensaciones afrodisiacas con tan solo mirarla? No lo sabía, le preocupaba un poco pero tampoco le dio la suficiente importancia.

Juraba que podía seguir viéndola el resto de la noche sin ningún esfuerzo, pero lamentablemente tuvo que apartar la mirada al darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraba solo ahí, había una sombra con una figura familiar a unos metros de distancia, inmóvil.

— ¿Juleka, eres tú? Creí que llegarías más tarde.

Sin recibir respuestas, Luka iba a pararse para acercarse pero ella en silencio se acercó hacia él, lo suficientemente rápida como para sentarse en medio de su cadera, rosando sus dos miembros íntimos y dejándolo totalmente desprevenido y nervioso.

— ¿Qué...?

Antes siquiera poder replicar algo, la fémina le desnudó su cuello impaciente e implantó en él dos blancos y filosos colmillos. Al sentir como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo con suma rapidez, soltó un gemido adolorido e intentó apartarla sin resultados, su mente era un caos y las fuerzas se les esfumaban: Era como si su conciencia le jugara en contra y la lucidez se alejaba más y más, dejándolo solamente con sus instintos sedientos y excitados por aquel acto extraño e indecente.

Los ojos de Juleka adquirieron un rojo escarlata brillante al contacto de la sangre en su paladar, ella solo quería seguir manteniendo la conexión y apaciguar aquella hambre ardiente que le estaba volviendo loca.

Por su parte, cuando su mente dejó de pelear por detenerla, sus ojos de por si azules se volvieron profundos y brillantes, hipnóticos y emblemáticos, sintiendo la necesidad de también alimentarse de aquel líquido vital rojizo, por esta razón, apartó el cabello de su cuello y voraz, le mordió ahí con ahora sus colmillos sobresalientes, ansioso, sediento, hasta poder sentirse satisfecho, siendo ahora el turno de Juleka de soltar un suave gemido antes volver a su faena.

Así duraron unos incesantes minutos compartiendo su sangre mediante ese extraño contacto salido de una vieja película sobrenatural; Para su mala suerte o quizás buena, la luna sangrienta se escondió en el nuboso cielo nocturno y con eso, aquel poder que los controlaba perdió fuerza, volviéndolos en sí.

Se separaron sonrojados, agitados, nerviosos, sorprendidos y asqueados, mirándose incrédulos sus bocas ensangrentadas y colmillos ahora notables pensando que ambos debían de estar akumatizados ¿No?

— ¿H-Hermano...?—Musitó jadeante y trémula, sintiendo sobre su falda morada la parte intima de él erecta rozar sobre sus jeans rasgados, y colorada cual tomate, se quitó de ahí de inmediato.

Luka avergonzado se paró también y se volteó, con la respiración entrecortada y la cara roja.

— ¿Juleka? —Se armó de valor para mirarla a la cara -luego de que su erección se encontrara controlada al fin-, notando como ella se abrazaba a sí misma, pellizcándose los antebrazos como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla.

Lamentablemente aquello no era un sueño, sino la realidad, aunque lo intentaran negar las veces que quisieran.

Ella no dijo nada y salió corriendo de ahí hacia su habitación, quiso perseguirla y disculparse por la mala reacción de su cuerpo, pero pensó que solo empeoraría la situación.

Se golpeó en la cara en recriminación y se tocó la boca con curiosidad, notando aún sus colmillos filosos; sin querer se pinchó en un dedo y le dolió pero de manera casi inconsciente, chupó la herida para apaciguar la molestia y cuando volvió a mirarla, no había absolutamente nada ahí, como si se hubiera curado mágicamente.

¿Realmente estaban akumatizados? Si era así ¿Por qué ambos estaban conscientes de aquello? Las veces que lo fueron nunca recordaban nada y se enteraban después porque le decían o veía en las noticias.

Inhaló y Exhalo varias veces, inquieto y confundido por varios minutos, más ya no quería seguir atormentándose en aquello, así que terminó por decidir irse a su habituación a dormir, con un poco de suerte, despertarían al otro día para ir a clases y todo aquello solo sería un mal recuerdo y quizás un intento fallido de una akumatización.

**.**

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdooooooonnnnn!
> 
> Mis dos semanas de parciales más el que llega cada vez me mataron ;-;
> 
> Pero aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo...
> 
> Las cosas ya están subiendo de nivel 7u7
> 
> Y diablos, no había sentido tanta ansiedad desde que subí mi primer fic en el 2014...También me tenté en borrarlo, sin embargo, ya tengo que dejar de tener miedo y esas weas si quiero escribir cosas originales en un futuro, aún me duele todos esos fics con ships odiados e historia prometedoras que tenía en mi cabeza en aquel entonces y nunca pude subir por lo mismo :'v, así que, este fic será el cambio, un punto y después que tomo en cuenta.
> 
> Aún no me llegan mensajes de odio, me dueles fandom, me dueles (?)
> 
> Pero supongo que es porque el fic casi no lo lee nadie...
> 
> Recuerden que un review siempre será bienvenido :'D
> 
> E ironicamente mi parte favorita fue la salida de amigas, quize retomar la idea para que el capítulo no se sintiera tan corto y sirviera como transición para lo final~
> 
> En fin, espero que les haya gustado *-*
> 
> Y está vez, sin falta en dos semanas tendrán el siguiente capítulo c:
> 
> Nos vemos en la proxima!
> 
> Sayonara ;3


	3. Contacto I

** . **

El resto de la noche fue un infierno para ambos, no podían terminar de conciliar el sueño porque la imagen de los dos haciendo aquello les volvía como un flashback con demasiado detalles explícitos, y aunque se sintieran una escoria por sentirse de aquella manera para nada normal entre ellos, sus cuerpos reaccionaban en contra de sus voluntades al compás de la calurosa noche de verano.

Rogaban que al despertar las cosas no fueran diferentes entre los dos, podían soportarlo y sobrellevarlo, después de todo, solo eran un par de _normales _hermanos y estarían juntos en las buenas y en las malas, incluso superar aquel extraño mal entendido.

Los rayos del sol alumbraron la ventana del camarote que tenía de habitación, Luka fue el primero en despertar, sus ojos azules le ardían por las ojeras de su mala noche y su cuerpo se encontraba sudoroso, eso y su miembro viril estaba más que despierto como él, haciéndolo refunfuñar y despeinar sus cabellos en reproche y frustración.

Esperaba que hubiera tenido un sueño húmedo con la chica que antes le gustaba y no con lo que pasó con su hermana, porque lamentablemente eso sí que no podía recordarlo con claridad, dejándole una sensación entre asustado y fastidiado.

Estando más tranquilo y controlado lo de allá abajo, tomó una toalla de su armario y fue al baño para darse una buena ducha, preparase al nuevo día escolar que iniciaba. Bostezando y tratando de despejar su mente, se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero justo a punto de tocar la perilla, ésta se abrió de repente dejando ver a una Juleka mojada de pies a cabeza, con solo una fina toalla cubriendo su nívea piel sonrosada.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, incomodos, parecía que las palabras morían como si se las llevara el viento mismo. Nerviosa y agitada ella quiso salir de aquella situación, esquivándolo torpemente con pocas palabras, a lo cual Luka reaccionó a tiempo para retenerla del antebrazo y sin querer en el forcejeo, tropezó con el piso mojado que había dejado atrás la fémina, cayéndole encima.

— ¿Juleka?—Se apresuró a preguntar, ya que oyó el golpe en seco de su espalda con el piso de madera, pero al darse cuenta de la situación se quedó en silencio y su cara se tornó totalmente roja.

La toalla que apenas la cubría se deslizó hacia su cintura, dejando ver sus no muy modestos pechos en desarrollo a plena vista.

Sus caras estaban muy cercas dándose una mirada difícil de descifrar junto a sus pómulos tornándose cada vez más de un lindo tono rojizo, podían también sentir sus respiraciones mezclarse en uno; Sus cerebros en ese instante dejaron de funcionar como de costumbre, porque se paralizaron, aterrados y nerviosos por aquello que estaban sintiendo, que fácilmente podía resumirse a una incomodidad muy rara y vergonzosa.

Agregando que Luka debía de admitir, que Juleka era una joven muy hermosa y atractiva incluso hasta para él, de manera que como buen hermano mayor tenía que estar vigilando a otros chicos e incluso chicas, para que no se quieran pasar de listos con su querida hermana.

Gracias a los dioses divinos del universo, Luka pudo reaccionar y se quitó de ahí rápidamente, carraspeó y se giró dándole la espalda a Juleka, quien por su parte también pudo recuperar la movilidad del cuerpo y se cubrió lo más veloz que pudo, temblorosa.

—Lo siento... ¿Te golpeaste fuerte?—Preguntó cabizbajo sin darle la cara.

—No hay problema...—Respondió ella, susurrante, poniéndose de pie.

Luka quería decirle algo, pero Juleka simplemente se dio la vuelta y se retiró de ahí sin decirle otra palabra. Él por su parte pensó que la había molestado y metido la pata, justo cuando quería hablar con ella lo de ayer y hacer las paces para buscar una solución juntos, pasaba esto.

¿Desde cuándo su vida se volvió un cliché de los llamados «animes» pero precisamente con su hermana de sangre?

Chasqueó la lengua y se volvió a despeinar sus cabellos para calmar su ansiedad, definitivamente ese día no podía volverse peor.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La mañana seguía su curso, fresca y común, los estudiantes iban a sus escuelas a pie o en diferentes medios de transportes casuales, unos conversando con otros y algunos otros silenciosos o preocupados por deberes escolares que de seguro no lograron hacer a tiempo.

Juleka se adelantó a su hermano, a quien no quiso hablarle luego del pequeño accidente del baño. Si de por si estaba confundida y perturbada con lo de la noche anterior esto solo terminó por empeorar la situación de por si delicada, alejando toda pequeña posibilidad de hablar y solucionar el mal entendido o al menos comprender que fue lo que realmente les pasó.

Mentiría si no le preocupara mucho ese hecho, por momentos dudaba si realmente fue algo real, porque cuando se levantó temprano, comprobó su cuerpo como una maniática, especialmente su boca para asegurarse si tenía filosos colmillos y sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal.

Además, la mayor prueba para comprobar que no era una clase de vampiro, era que se encontraba caminando tranquilamente bajo el sol, sin sentir absolutamente nada.

¿Y si todo realmente solo fue una pesadilla de mal gusto?

— ¡Hey!—Llamó una amigable voz conocida a sus espaldas.

— ¿Eh?—Se giró y notó como Rose se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad.

—N-No...—Se detuvo a recuperar el aire y Juleka le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda—. No... No Creí que te alcanzaría a tiempo, tengo llamándote desde un rato y al parecer no me escuchabas.

—Perdona, no fue mi intención—Le dedicó una media sonrisa en arrepentimiento, ya que estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que lamentablemente no podía contarle ni a ella o la miraría como loca o una enferma.

—Por cierto. ¿Te sientes mejor? Ayer nos dejaste preocupadas.

Sintió un escalofrió y su mente se puso en blanco, paralizada, luego cayó en cuenta en algo que no le dio tiempo de pensar hasta ahora: ¿Cómo llegó a su hogar? ¿Cómo llegó precisamente a aquella situación bochornosa e indecente con su hermano? Pero lo más importante ¿Qué carajos les dijo a ellas para irse así sin más?

¡No lograba recordar nada luego de salir del cine!

—Supongo...—musitó, apartando la mirada.

—Que bien...—mencionó aliviada—. ¡En fin, sigamos que se nos hará tarde!

La sonrisa energética y radiante de su mejor amiga pudo regalarle algo de paz interior, en consecuencia solo asintió serena y ambas prosiguieron a encaminarse hacia su escuela, conversando temas triviales, comentando de nuevo otra posible salida el próximo fin de semana y Juleka sintiendo como recuperaba un poco de la normalidad, normalidad que al parecer se le quería salir de las manos de un momento a otro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las primeras clases transcurrieron como de costumbres, aburridas, otras interesantes y monótonas hasta cierto punto. Rose y Juleka llegaron justo a tiempo a la escuela y se reencontraron a sus demás amigas, quienes volvieron a ponerla contra las cuerdas al insistir sobre el por qué se había ido antes o actuaba algo extraño, Mylène no entendía del todo, pero por suerte Rose abogó por ella y las otras obtuvieron respuestas satisfactoria por el momento, haciendo que por fin, aquel tema quedara por muerto.

Era más de medio día, el sol estaba en su punto más caliente y sofocante, que para mala suerte de su clase, les tocaba justamente educación física en esa hora. Resignadas, cada una fue a cambiarse en los vestidores femeninos, buscando en sus casilleros unas camisetas lycras blanquecinas de mangas corta, con el logo de su escuela bordado en el pecho al lado del corazón, unos shorts azules marinos de tactels y unas calcetas simples albinas que cubrían justo hasta debajo de sus rodillas, ya que éstas eran adornadas con unas rodilleras neopreno, siendo de diferente color dependiendo de su portadora al igual que sus tenis deportivos.

Salieron y se reunieron de los chicos quienes portaban casi el mismo uniforme, solo que a diferencia de los shorts, eran unos pantalones largos de felpa y holgados.

Estaban situados en dos filas por orden de tamaños, el maestro de educación física no se apiadó de sus pobres almas acaloradas y los puso a correr en la pista, dos vueltas, parando para descansar e hidratarse.

Pero de todos los alumnos Juleka se encontraba más afectada, comenzaba a padecer de una insolación, con sudor recurrente y su piel volviéndose rosada cayendo a rojizo, como si se estuviera quemándose con el sol, literalmente. Al principio todo por encima de los estándares comunes dado el clima veraniego que se encontraban, pero repentinamente comenzó a sentirse débil, a marearse y perder el equilibrio con mucha facilidad.

Se sentó un rato en el suelo a calmarse, limpiándose el insistente sudor con una toallita de lana que Rose le prestó con su amabilidad y bebiendo una botella de agua que Marinette le compró en la cafetería de la escuela, dado su estado el profesor la dejó tranquila para no pasar a mayores y continuó dando su clase deportiva, ahora con un corto juego de voleibol de chicos contra chisas que ella lamentablemente no pudo participar ni ganar los puntos obtenidos para esa clase, los cuales tendía que reponer después.

La hora por fin terminó, se sentía igual pero al menos pensó que lo peor había pasado, faltando solo la última clase del día para poder regresar a su hogar y descansar como era debido.

Sin embargo, su metabolismo le jugó en contra, porque aun cuando se duchó y se vistió con sus ropas habituales de estilo gótico, no lograba estabilizarse ni refrescarse por completo.

Y entrando al aula acompañada de Rose, terminó por colapsar y perder el conocimiento. La rubia la atrapó a tiempo y su grito de preocupación fue lo suficiente alto para llamar la atención de sus compañeros: Adrien y Nathaniel estaban más cerca, por lo cual prosiguieron a cargarla entre los dos y llevarla rápidamente a la enfermería, ignorando los murmullos chismosos de los demás estudiantes. Por su parte, Rose habló con la profesara en turno y le dijo lo que le pasó a su amiga, ella entendió comprensiva y lo dejó pasar por esta vez, esperando igualmente que las cosas no pasaran a mayores.

Por lo que, resignada tanto ella como Marinette, Alya, Mylène y Alix, tuvieron que quedarse a tomar la clase, sin poder salir del curso e ir a asegurarse de que se encontrara bien, tendrían que aguantar aquella hora para poder ir a verla al final de la jornada. Suspirando, se coloraron en sus asientos correspondientes y la clase tomó su curso habitual.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luka estaba distraído, mucho más de lo normal, ya que solía ser conocido por siempre andar en las nubes y más cuando su asiento quedaba al lado de la ventana, en donde podía ver el patio y distraerse cuando las clases le comenzaba a aburrir. Nunca fue un estudiante modelo pero si uno lo suficiente capaz para poder aprobar sus materias con notas estándares, pero aquel mal hábito le era difícil de superar.

Tal vez intentó forzar rápido una reconciliación a adelantarse y preparar el desayuno que a ella más le gustaba, el cual lamentablemente fue completamente ignorado, viéndola tomar de la nevera solo un cartón de leche personal y hurtando una rueda de pan con jalea de mora.

Ni siquiera lo miró y estaba seguro que pudo oír un bufido de molestia antes de irse.

La había cagado, su relación nunca fue perfecta pero siempre fue lo suficiente estrecha para contarse todo e incluso las discusiones fuertes, se resolvían al otro día temprano en la mañana.

Esto había entrado en un punto muerto y le dolía mucho esos tratos tan distantes hacia su persona. Pasó el día pensando el cómo solucionar aquello sin ofenderla, lo mejor que pudo hacer es dejar de insistir e interrumpirla en la hora del almuerzo como originalmente pensaba, para darle el de ella que dejó también en la casa, la vio compartiendo el de Rose y riendo como recordaba antes de todo el embrollo, sonriendo medianamente complacido y dejando que las cosas fluyan a su manera, se retiró esperanzado.

Sus amigos curiosos querían saber la razón de su estado apático, pero éste insistía que solo tenía un bloqueo en una canción, ellos se rieron más tranquilos e ignoraron lo que verdaderamente le pasaba, que por cierto, tampoco pretendía decirle a nadie sobre esto, no porque no confiara en ellos, sino porque en sí el tema era demasiado surrealista aun viniendo de una ciudad en donde son atacados por súper villanos casi a diario.

En su última clase, un profesor pidió que se acercara para hablar en privado, luego de que otro le dijera a ese mismo _algo _en su oído con un semblante serio y preocupante. Imaginó que le llamarían la atención por no estar atento a las clases, así que, simplemente se paró de su asiento y se acercó paulatinamente a su escritorio.

Cuando llegó y éste le informó en privado afuera del aula, sus pupilas se contrajeron y sintió un frio tremendo recorrer todo su cuerpo, paralizado. Pidió permiso con ojos desesperados y con tensa voz, el profesor lo concedió de inmediato y éste, sin darle tiempo de agradecerle, corrió por los pasillos, ignorando las reprendas del maestro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Fue recostada con cuidado en la camilla de la enfermería y al contacto con ésta sus ojos se entreabrieron, somnolientos y con vista borrosa, desconcertada. Oía unas diferentes voces lejanas como murmullos, hasta que luego oyó una más cercana y femenina, con un tono dulce y maduro, que, con la misma actitud tomó uno de sus brazos dormidos, el derecho y colocó en él justo en una pulgada por encima del pliegue del codo, un brazalete el cual le comenzaba a apretarle y después a soltar el aire automáticamente.

—Dios Mío...—Exclamó la enfermera a ver en la pequeña pantalla del aparato, unos números uno encima del otro—. ¡90 de presión sistólica, 50 de presión diastólica y bajando!

Rápidamente fue al estante trasero a buscar un suero y una jeringa, para posteriormente, luego de colocarse unos guantes blanquecinos, inyectarle el líquido del mismo por vía intravenosa, Juleka no había sentido absolutamente nada, cosa que le preocupaba a la fémina.

—Juleka, querida, trata de calmarte ¿Si? Vuelvo en un rato, avisaré al director para que llame a una ambulancia—Tocó sus cabellos con aires maternales y ella se limitó a asentir débilmente.

La mujer en bata se dispuso a salir de la enfermería, pero justo abriendo la puerta, Luka sin querer había chocado con ella.

— ¡L-o Siento! —Se apresuró a decir—. ¿Cómo está ella?

—No hay problema, a buena hora joven Luka, quédese con su hermana en lo que voy a hablar con el director.

El azabache teñido asintió, viéndola salir apurada de la enfermería y él por el contrario adentrándose a ésta hasta llegar a la camilla en donde se encontraba su hermana.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Se sentó en una esquina de la camilla—. Sé que estás molesta, lo siento mucho realmente, pero no olvides que soy tu hermano y me preocupas mucho, Juleka.

Ella abrió la boca por primera vez para musitar algo pero las palabras no salían, Luka por su lado abrió los ojos estupefacto por lo que veía, aquellos nefastos colmillos vampíricos se encontraban creciendo en su boca con lentitud, al ritmo de su respiración jadeante y mirada perdida.

—Esto no puedo ser cierto...—Luka cubrió su cara con una mano, ansioso e incrédulo—. ¡Esto tiene que ser una, una maldita broma!

Tuvo que pararse y dar varias vueltas en círculos para tranquilizarse, la conclusión de todo era más obvio e insólito de lo que en verdad quería creer, se detuvo y suspiró, resignado, colocándole seguro en la puerta por precaución; Se volvió a acercar a la fémina postrada y se desnudó el cuello, moviendo un poco la chaqueta azulina que portaba.

—Toma...—Demandó, con voz ronca.

Su boca literalmente se hizo agua y sintió unas tremendas ganas de morderlo, pero se controló y se negó.

— ¡No seas tonta! —Exclamó, iracundo—. Mira, yo tampoco entiendo una mierda de esto, pero lo que sí sé, es que necesitas beber mi sangre como anoche...Sé que es difícil, créeme que no me siento nada cómodo con esto, pero lo primordial para mi es que estés bien, y si esto necesita, eso te daré—Insistió, firme.

Juleka asintió en silencio, pensativa, intentó sentarse pero estaba muy débil para siquiera hacer algo tan básico como aquello, Luka la ayudó a cumplir la tarea sosteniéndola de los hombros con precaución y subiéndola de la espalda para luego, volver a ofrecerle su níveo cuello a la fémina azabache. Temblorosa e indecisa se fue acercando, estando lo suficientemente cerca para oler su deliciosa fragancia masculina, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, jadeante y hambrienta.

Cerró los ojos arrepentidos e incrustó sus colmillos en su cuello descubierto, succionando aquel espeso liquido carmesí que ahora le parecía exquisito, al instante sus ojos tornaron el mismo color apasionado, ignorando por completo el débil gemido proveniente de su hermano al sentir de nuevo aquella sensación afrodisiaca recorrer todo su cuerpo como una montaña rusa, haciendo que también sintiera unas enormes ganas de morder el delicado cuello de su hermana y probar su sangre por igual.

Como si de arte de magia se tratase, la debilidad que sentía se iba esfumando como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar, duró así unos minutos que le parecieron efímeros, separándose satisfecha, con ojos rubí y humedecidos por las crecientes ganas de llorar.

—Tus ojos...—Dijo al fin Juleka, notando como la mirada azulada de Luka, eran intensa y deseosa, como ojos de serpientes asechando a su próxima presa.

— ¿He? —Se había quedado hipnotizado por aquellos ojos rojizos, que perdió la noción del tiempo—. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

—Mira tú mismo...—Le mostró con su espejo de muñeca.

— ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

—Parece que tu también estás afectado por esto—Suspiró y se sentó en la orilla de la camilla, abrazándose a si misma—. Estás aguantándote, pero puedo ver perfectamente que estás temblando de ansiedad.

—Puedo soportarlo...—Mintió, él podía sentir en sus adentros, que solo era cuestión de tiempo para perder el control de su cuerpo en busca de aquel néctar escarlata como si de droga se tratase.

—Toma—Apartando la mirada con vergüenza, ofreció su cuello ahora desprotegido para que también se saciara.

—No...

—«Mira, yo tampoco entiendo una mierda de esto, pero lo que sí sé, es que necesitas beber mi sangre como anoche...Sé que es difícil, créeme que no me siento nada cómodo con esto, pero lo primordial para mi es que estés bien, y si esto necesita, eso te daré»—Interrumpió ella, repitiendo exactamente sus palabras, insistente y preocupada, haciendo honor a su buena memoria—. No hay tiempo, es mejor que bebas mi sangre antes de que ataques a alguien de la escuela, nos descubran y nos entreguen al Área 51 o que se yo...

—El Área 51 solo es para los Aliens—Soltó una risita, más calmado y ella replicó abochornada, pero por alguna razón, el ambiente tenso que había antes pudo ser uno más agradable para ambos—. Ya, ya. Lo haré rápido.

Intentó sonar relajado, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios y tenía miedo de ser encontrados u lastimarla, o... en el peor de los casos y que no quería ni siquiera pensar, era que le llegara a gustar esa sensación y se llegara a acostumbrar con el tiempo.

Estando lo suficiente cerca, rozó sus labios provocándole un escalofrió a la chica e implantó sus lechosos caninos superior en su cuello delicado, absorbiendo implorante y deseoso aquel líquido vital de la azabache violeta.

Ella se sonrojó y dejó salir un suave quejido de sus labios, con una sensación entre incomoda y extasiada, estaban en una posición no muy cómoda para Luka, quien se encontraba de pie con las rodillas flexionadas mientras que ella usaba ambas manos firmes en la camilla para sostenerse.

Quería seguir, quería seguir aquella deliciosa conexión pero lamentablemente el sonido de la perilla los alertó, lo suficiente para que Luka se apartara con todo el pesar del mundo.

— ¿L-Le pusiste seguro a la puerta? —Regañó, cruzándose de brazos.

—N-No podía arriesgarme a que nos encontraran—Contestó rápidamente, acomodándose la chaqueta y poniéndose un curita verde con un patrón reptil en el cuello, para cubrir la marcas de su acto, ya que éstas estaban tarando en curar a diferencia de su pasada herida en el dedo.

Juleka, por otro lado, se acomodó su blusa oscura de bies verdes en su cuello, cubriéndolo por completo, para luego ambos limpiarse el pequeño hilillo de sangre que se deslizaba en la esquina de sus bocas y se recostó. También, comprobaron que ya no tenían los colmillos y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad para su suerte.

Casual y con toda la calma del mundo, Luka fue a abrir la puerta.

—Siento mucho la tardanza Luka, el director estaba ocupado atendiendo unos asuntos, fue difícil que me dejara pasar, pero le conté de la emergencia de tu hermana y la ambulancia ya está llegando.

«Oh, mierda» Pensaron Luka y Juleka, al darse cuenta que ésta última estaba perfectamente sana, a comparación del estado crítico de antes.

—N-No es necesario... —Fingió un poco de debilidad, mientras se sentaba en la cama como antes—. Ya me siento mucho mejor.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió la mujer, acercándose donde la alumna, incrédula—. Déjame comprobar tu presión arterial.

Ella asintió tranquila, ofreciendo su brazo izquierdo, mientras que en el derecho ella retiraba con cuidado la intravenosa y colocaba un curita con patrón atigrado de un color violeta.

En el estante de al lado tomó el tensiómetro electrónico, poniéndole con cuidado el brazalete en el antebrazo izquierdo.

—Tienes la presión estabilizada.... ¿Pero como? —parpadeó varias veces, confundida—. ¿Estás comiendo bien, Juleka?

Tanto Luka y Juleka se dieron rápidas miradas nerviosas que no pasaron desapercibidas para la enferma, la cual simplemente suspiró y les dedicó una tierna sonrisa maternal y comprensiva.

—No tienen que sentirse mal, entiendo que vivir solos es difícil y se les pueden pasar muchas cosas por alto, pero no descuiden su alimentación.

—Nosotros...—Mencionó Luka, desviando la mirada y rascándose inquieto su cabellera desaliñada, miró a Juleka quien se mantenía en silencio sin saber tampoco que responder.

—Hablaré con el director para decirles que te sientes mejor, parece que tuviste una insolación prolongada y la mala alimentación terminó por hacer que calleras en estado de Shock, la intravenosa pudo estabilizarse a tiempo.

—Gracias...—Murmuró ella.

—No hay de que, es mi trabajo—Acarició sus cabellos con suavidad, dándole una tierna mirada—. Les haré una dieta rica en vitaminas y minerales para que puedan mejorar su condición y éste accidente no vuelva a pasar, también les recomendaré a ambos que se hagan diferentes exámenes, no los quiero presionar, espero que me lo entreguen cuando puedan, pero no lo olviden, su salud física también es importante—Fue en busca de su liberta médica para escribir lo que les recomendaba rápidamente en unos pocos minutos, para luego dársela al Couffaine mayor.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta—Dijo Luka, agradecido.

—También... Si necesitan hablar, estoy aquí para ustedes.

Ambos asintieron y éste ayudó a Juleka a ponerse de pie, luego sin más, salieron de la enfermería, notando que ya las clases estaban a punto de terminar, por lo que, se despidieron y fueron en lados contrarios a sus respectivos salones.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Estaban ya en su casa flotante en el Río Sena, lo peor el día había pasado, entre el interrogatorio de las amigas de Juleka y las reposiciones de clase de Luka por faltar a ésta, el resto del día pasó volando, así pues, despidiéndose de sus compañeros se reencontraron en la salida para irse juntos, como ya habían acostumbrado antes.

El camino fue silencioso pero a diferencia de los anteriores era agradable y armonioso, pero aún había _ese_ algo que los tenía desconcertados que tardaría en salir de sus mentes.

—Debemos hablar—Anunció Luka, entrando a su habitación.

— ¿Sobre lo que nos pasa? —Inquirió Juleka, sentándose en su cama, luego de estar minutos mirando el techo, pensativa.

—En primera, realmente siento mucho lo del baño, no quería ya...Sabes, verte desnuda.

—Lamento mí sobre reacción, solo...M-Me asusté de todo...

—Y eso lo entiendo Jule, yo también estoy asustado de esto que pasó ayer y que nos pasó hoy de nuevo, es demasiado que procesar de un día a otro—Confesó sincero sentándose justo a su lado.

—No entiendo nada... Ni siquiera sé si mamá lo sabe o tendríamos que decirle—Sobó sus cabellos con frustración.

—Puede sonar estúpido, pero creo que esto es de familia, algo que tendría que pasar a cumplir cierta edad, ya sabes, como las películas.

—Esta es la vida real Luka, no tiene sentido—Replicó, exasperada.

—Si lo piensas, de por si esta ciudad tiene años de no ser normal, ya sabes con eso de los Akumas y los superhéroes, que seamos ¿Vampiros? No lo encuentro tan descabellado.

—Pero...

—Sin peros—Interrumpió, animado, tocándole sus hombros para que lo mirara—. Lo único que sé es que superamos esto, juntos y nos apoyaremos como siempre lo hemos hecho, incluso cuando...—Se mordió la lengua a recordar.

—Cuando nuestro padre que había nos abandonado murió hace poco, Luka—Continuó Juleka—. Sé que la gente nos tiene lastima, y trata de darnos todo el ánimo, pero deben de entender que es difícil tener empatía por alguien que le hizo tanto daño a mamá y a nosotros.

—Pero seguía siendo nuestro padre...—Rodó los ojos y resopló—. Mamá nos dijo que nunca le tuviéramos rencor, que las personas cometían errores y-

— ¡Basta ya! —Explotó, iracunda—. No quiero hablar de ese hombre, no me interesa, no me importa... NO me duele...—Y sus ojos se humedecieron, Luka la abrazó, ella intentó apartarlo débilmente y éste intensifico el abrazo hasta que se rindiera.

—Es difícil pretender lo que realmente sentimos...Pero igual los sentimientos están ahí, como una melodía perseverante que resuena en nuestro interior, hasta que logre equilibrarse en armonía...—Musitó.

—....—

—No conocemos todas las circunstancias, tampoco quiero justificarlo, solo no tenerle rencor por algo que ya pasó hace mucho tiempo... y por último, enterrar el tema para avanzar y seguir con nuestras vidas.

—Está bien... —Se separó y limpió sus lágrimas.

—Ahora, concentrémonos en lo que tenemos en el presente—Despeinó juguetonamente sus cabellos y se paró, ignorando el reproche de su hermana, para luego sacar una hoja de su chaqueta—. Por cierto, Iré a llenar la despensa con lo que nos indicó la enfermera, luego haré tu cena favorita y hablaremos mejor con el estómago lleno ¿Te parece?

Se limitó a asentir, con una media sonrisa que fue rápidamente correspondida por una más grande de su hermano, transmitiéndole calma y apoyo en un simple gesto desinteresado.

Luka, posteriormente, salió de su habitación para ir a la suya en donde tenía guardada en una gaveta de su mesita de noche, la tarjeta de crédito con el dinero suficiente que su madre les dejó y así poder sustentarse en aquellas semanas de su ausencia, lo que sí, algunas cosas no estaban tan baratas y temía que no le fuera suficiente, debido a lo cual, en un caso hipotético de emergencia tendría que usar sus ahorros para la nueva guitarra eléctrica que añoraba desde el año pasado.

E incluso pensaba en buscar un trabajo nocturno en el peor de los casos, para que su hermana Juleka tuviera todo lo que necesitara sin tener que exponerla en ningún momento, agregando que ella aún era menor de edad y conseguirle un trabajo de medio tiempo era casi imposible para ella, aun cuando ésta realmente quisiera uno para así ayudarlo en caso de que él tomara esa decisión.

Suspiró y luego analizó punto por punto aquella lista médica, notando que una buena parte era rico en hierro, lo cual si lo pensaba eso contenía la sangre y quizás ayudaría a fortalecerse lo suficiente para no tener que repetir aquel acto indecoroso con su querida hermana menor.

Con eso en mente, rogó para que el supermercado no estuviera tan lleno y durará más de la cuenta ahí, uno porque era realmente tedioso hacer fila y dos, porque tampoco quería dejarla sola más de la cuenta y mucho menos ahora, porque prácticamente sentía que ambos eran una bomba de tiempo constante, y debían de tener mucho cuidado para no cometer una locura con personas inocentes e incluso ellos mismos.

_Ya que Inconscientemente, habían otras cosas que comenzaba a sentir que debía mantener a raya para su propio bien y el de ella._

** . **

** . **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debí actualizar el martes, pero se me olvidó, lo siento :'v
> 
> Pero igual, aquí vengo con el capítulo 3 de esta cosa (?
> 
> Ya a partir aquí los capítulos serán así o más de largos, espero que no les moleste, normalmente escribo poco menos, pero realmente ya no puedo separarlos más...
> 
> Cliché anime # 122344? Caídas locas convenientes xd
> 
> Y lo peor es que agregué el párrafo recalcándolo porque me pareció divertido~
> 
> Fun fact que a nadie le importa: Hace unos años cuando estaba en mi otra universidad, me bajó la presión y me pusieron un suero en la enfermería, diciéndome que me calmara porque podía sufrir un paro cardíaco si me seguía disminuyendo..., no llamaban una ambulancia porque la universidad quedaba demasiado lejos, a 1:30 de mi casa maso o menos. Y pues, luego de dos horas con el suero me puse mejor. Aunque la circunstancia fueron diferentes, quise agregarlo al fic, solo tuve que investigar más a fondo para lograr expresarme medica-mente posible XD!
> 
> Otra cosa que coloqué de experiencia personal, es lo del padre de ambos , de nuevo las circunstancias fueron diferentes, pero entiendo la situación lo suficiente para plasmarlo en el fic lo más realista y empatico posible. uwu
> 
> Aunque soy la mayor, básicamente me comportaba como Juleka (tenía 14 xd)en no querer perdonar a mi padre, pero curiosamente nos comenzamos a llevar mejor luego de la separación y nuestra relación actual pese a que nos vemos muy poco por su trabajo fuera del país, es relativamente buena, ahora, imaginarme que el pudo haber muerto (es diabetico) por azares del destino y jamás darle la oportunidad, es muy triste... aveces el rencor se convierte en culpa y es básicamente lo que siente Juleka ahora mismo, Luka en cambio es más maduro y lo medio perdonó.
> 
> Ya estaba dando guiños, así que era hora de poner las cosas claras~
> 
> OJO: Recuerden que NO sabemos nada del padre de ambos, si está vivo, muerto, los abandonó, simplemente se divorciaron, solo puse lo que me convenía para el fic, nada más, incluso si llega a salir cosas en el futuro, no cambiaré ese hecho ni mi interpretación de sucesos, recuerden que es un fic Semi-AU uwu
> 
> En fin; Espero que les haya gustado! «3
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Nos vemos en la proxima!
> 
> Sayonara ;3


	4. Contacto II

** . **

Se podía ver un bonito atardecer desde aquellas puertas automáticas de cristal, iluminando con su acogedora luz anaranjada a los parisinos que pasaban por ahí, sin olvidarnos a Luka Couffaine, quien se encontraba haciendo una larga fila mientras se semi recostaba en el carrito doble del supermercado en donde estaba todo lo que había leído en la lista. Tal y como había pensado antes de salir, se tomó la libertad de agregar más alimentos altos en hierro: carnes rojas y ternera, uno que otros frutos secos como nueces y avellanas, y al final, agregar pechuga de pavo, pollo, salmón, dos cajas de huevos, 5 cartones de leche, frutas dulces, jugos naturales y un empaque con soda de limón.

En la casa aún quedaban cereales, yogurts y una que otra comida chatarra que llegaban a comer cuando se antojaban o ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de cocinar. Luka mayormente lo hacía, pero a veces Juleka tomaba el relevo aunque no fuera tan buena cocinera como su hermano mayor.

Murmuraba su nueva melodía en la que estaba trabajando -y se había olvidado de ella por los pasados acontecimientos-, al compás de sus dedos ansiosos tocar el manillar de plástico, esperando impaciente su turno.

Algunos lo miraban curiosos y otros ignorantes, pero lo que no podían negar era que, de una forma u otra, su melodía era muy contagiosa y les hacía menos tortuoso aquella espera interminable.

Por fin, luego de unos 50 minutos de estar parado, le tocó su turno, pasándole sus compras a la agradable cajera para que ella pudiera cobrarlo mediante el mostrador automático, junto a la caja del mismo y una computadora con la lista exacta de lo que estaba comprando aquel joven de apariencia roquera. Amablemente le dijo el precio final y éste procedió a darle la tarjeta de crédito para pasarla por el datáfono, haciéndoles medidas de seguridad correspondiente, para al final, luego de que el monto había sido comprobado y pagado, devolvérsela a Luka.

En varias fundas ecológicas fue guardada sus compras, pesaban bastante, pero con mucho esfuerzo pudo llevarlas 3 en cada mano y pedir un taxi para que le acortara el camino a casa.

Subiendo ya en éste dejó fluir su mente, pensando en lo que estaría haciendo su hermana en aquellos momentos de su ausencia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al asegurarse de que su hermano ya no se encontraba en el barco, le puso seguro a la puerta de su habitación personal y se sentó en su escritorio en donde se encontraba su laptop, encendiéndola.

Incluso cuando solo duró apenas un minuto para encender, a ella le parecieron eternos, porque necesitaba buscar urgente en el buscador lo que le estaba pasando y la maquina no le quería cooperar. Su búsqueda inevitablemente mostró muchos resultados, tal y como había sugerido Luka, varios de ellos venían de viejas películas de aquella índole, además de investigar más a fondo sobre el mito de Drácula, vampiros, quirópteros, ghouls y entre otras criaturas mitológicas del folklore irlandés, rumano y arábico principalmente.

Pero todo lo que había encontrado no era nada de lo que ya sabía con anterioridad, dado que tanto aquello como el ocultismo eran temas que le interesaban bastante y les solía dar ciertas ojeadas en sus ratos libres.Terminó suspirando inconforme y molesta, ya que al parecer no lograría encontrar una buena pista que lograra explicar con algo de _lógica_, lo que le estaba pasando a ella y a su hermano desde aquella noche de luna sangrienta, con recuerdos borrosos y acto indecente.

Era como si sus cuerpos pasaban por una metamorfosis ya predestinada desde antes...

— ¡Oye Jule, ya llegué! —Oyó la voz de su hermano en la cubierta.

— ¡Ya voy! —Vociferó con fuerza, cerrando su laptop y saliendo de su habitación hacia donde estaba Luka.

Al llegar, lo ayudó a colocar los alimentos en la despensa y en el refrigerador. Luka pudo respirar aliviado, mientras se sobaba sus muñecas adoloridas y enrojecidas por las marcas del lazo de las fundas.

—Llegaste rápido—Dijo ella sentándose en el comedor aproximado a la cocina.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Duré más de una hora en una fila! —Discrepó, quitándose su chaqueta y colocándola en una silla—. Por cierto ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Igual que cuando te fuiste, Luka—Respondió la joven, algo indiferente, con los codos en la mesa.

El mencionado arqueó los hombros y se adentró a la cocina, abriendo el congelador en donde estaba en dos embaces una carne de res y cerdo en forma circular, también una funda con pan rallado, cuatro tomates, una cebolla, un pedazo lechuga, cuatro rodajas de queso Cheddar y el pote de cátchup, mayonesa y uno de mostaza, dejando atrás el ajo que no le apetecía en lo absoluto. Colocado en orden de uso, buscó el sartén en el gabinete y lo colocó en la estufa, prendiéndola y agregándole aceite de oliva en éste para que se calientara a fuego lento en lo que hacía lo demás.

Tomó un cuchillo y puso el soporte de madera, para luego poner ahí los tomates y picarlos en rodajas perfectas y después colocarlas en un bol pequeño. Luego posteriormente, buscó la cebolla para proceder a cortarlas en picadillos.

— ¡Ay! —Chilló Luka, al sin querer hacerse una pequeña cortada en el dedo índice.

— ¡¿Luka?! —Articuló Juleka, preocupada, parándose de la silla y yendo a su auxilio.

—N-No es nada...—Mordió su labio inferior y presionó la herida con una servilleta cercana, aguantándose el ardor.

— ¿Seguro? —Insistió, atenta.

—No te preocupes, solo fue un roce—Retiró la servilleta manchada para colocarse otra, pero su mano fue retenida por Juleka sin previo aviso—. ¿Jule?

Los ojos de la fémina se habían quedado como hechizados al ver de cerca como la sangre le corría en el dedo con parsimonia, con oídos agudos escuchando con detalles las gotas de ésta como si fuera un glorioso acorde sinfónico. De manera inconsciente y sin Luka siquiera pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, llevó aquel dedo a su boca: Besándolo, succionando y lamiendo apetitosa de una forma lasciva, pasional, como un exquisito y dulce caramelo.

Luka Inmóvil se ruborizó, poniéndosele los pelos de punta y sintiendo un remolino de emociones recorrer todo su cuerpo como una furiosa melodía desenfrenada. Así mismo, como ya era costumbre, el par de iris de color anaranjado de Juleka ahora era de un color escarlata brillante, pudiendo sentir el cómo sus caninos superiores se alargaban más de lo usual.

Debía retirarse, pero muy en sus adentros no quería que se detuviera, su mente se encontraba separada y su conciencia quería abandonarlo nuevamente. Un olor a quemado lo despertó a tiempo y con todo la fuerza de voluntad que logró reunir, se quitó rápidamente y fue a atender el sartén con aceite hirviendo. Juleka volvió en sí parpadeando varias veces –recuperando su tono natural de ojos-, y sintiendo un agradable sabor a hierro en su paladar, totalmente extrañada del cómo aquello era posible, hasta caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo unos pocos minutos antes. Su cara se sonrojó furiosamente y se avergonzó lo suficiente como para querer volver a encerrarse en su habitación, sin embargo, le había prometido a su hermano que no huirían de esto y debían de afrontarlo.

Tal vez no necesitaba buscar pistas por internet, sino pensar por sí misma uniendo los puntos y pequeñas conjeturas, hasta caer en cuenta el cómo realmente funcionaba aquella _maldición_ extraña que había caído sobre ellos.

Luka por su parte agradecía internamente que se había detenido de manera oportuna. Tragó saliva, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza a un ritmo desenfrenado. Porque quizás si hubiera seguido las cosas podían salirse de la línea moralmente aceptable, lo cual no podía permitir por obvias razones: La mera posibilidad lo desconcertaba demasiado junto al hecho de no poder retirar esa imagen excitante ni la sensación de su cabeza. ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? Agregando como cereza del pastel, el que su cuerpo comenzaba a reacciona en contra de su voluntad. Él por nada del mundo quería volver a tener un problema como aquel accidente del baño o principalmente, cuando ella le absorbió la sangre por primera vez. Juleka fue a sentarse en silencio en donde estaba antes, intranquila, mientras que Luka continuaba haciendo la cena del mismo modo, meditativo, percibiendo como aquel corte se cerraba con suma rapidez e inusual, perdiéndose en sus desvaríos mentales.

Unos treinta minutos después, sirvió en un par platos de vidrio individuales, dos hamburguesas calientes y preparadas a sus gustos personales. A ella no le gustaba la cebolla a diferencia de su contrario, quien por su lado a éste no le gustaba tanto el tomate, pero lo que si ambos preferían, era el agregado de lechuga fresca. Ignorando el acontecimiento pasado y haciéndole caso a sus estómagos vacíos, prosiguieron a comer contentos y gratos. Ella como siempre, elogiando lo buen cocinero que le parecía su hermano y él muy agradecido por sus elogios sinceros. Hasta ahí todo parecía una cena totalmente común y corriente, no obstante, cuando terminaron de llenarse y beber las sodas sin azúcar que habían servido con anterioridad, Juleka se ofreció a lavar los platos, por lo que ahora era el turno de Luka en quedarse ahí sentado sin nada mejor que hacer más que verla aburrido.

Ella los lavaba callada y secaba con un paño seco, para luego, posteriormente colocarlos en sus espacios correspondientes de la vitrina, ordenados, dejando para el final los cubiertos y el sartén con el aceite ahora frio. Juleka dejándose llevar de la acción monótona inició a pensar detenidamente, curiosa y cuestionándose: ¿Qué pasaría con Luka si ella se cortara? ¿Reaccionaría igual? ¿Solo funcionaba con la sangre de ellos?

Y así, dejándose llevar por un mero impulso de idiotez, terminó por hacerse un corte superficial en su muñeca, haciendo que comenzara a sangrar de a poco, quedándose absorta, como si no estuviera sintiendo dolor. De inmediato, los sentidos de Luka se activaron como un can, siendo el primero, sus fosas nasales al oler voraz aún en aquella distancia, aquel liquido rojizo que salpicaba lentamente proveniente de su querida hermana. Guiándose de sus instintos más primitivos, se levantó y fue a comprobar si se encontraba bien, pero su cuerpo para su desgracia tenía otras intenciones, girándola por los hombros y tomando su muñeca sin ninguna delicadeza. Ella sintiendo el respingo, soltó un gemido adolorido por la presión de sus colmillos ahí, succionando codicioso y desesperante, su frágil muñeca con ojos intensos y brillantes, resaltando mucho más su iris celestes.

Cuando la herida se cerró Luka se detuvo, Juleka lo miró expectante y ruborizada.

— ¿He? —Soltó su muñeca y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, atónito por lo que había hecho y permitió que pasara—. Y-Yo... Lo siento...No—Se tocó sus cabellos, inquieto con la respiración acelerada.

Juleka, con los latidos de su corazón ya controlados, lo miró seria—. Luka—llamó, gélida, tocándole los hombros—, He estado pensando e investigado sobre esto...—Juleka sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir le parecía una locura, pero a ese punto, era mejor que nada—: Mi única conclusión es que, debemos de mantener los niveles de hierro elevados con comidas altas en éstos, pero también tenemos que beber de nuestra sangre, aunque sea una vez al día—suspiró, resignada.

—Yo...—se arrodilló atónito tocando su cabeza con inquietud, casi ignorando sus palabras.

—...Y evitar cualquier contacto con la sangre ajena, ya que nuestros cuerpos, principalmente ojos y dientes, reaccionan y se alteran—Continuó suavemente, poniéndose a su altura y ablandando su mirar—. Siempre nos hemos cuidado las espaldas, tú me has ayudado tantas veces para superar mis inseguridades, ahora es mi turno de también ayudarte, hermano—Lo abrazó en un intento desesperado de mantener las cosas en su lugar.

—Juleka.... —correspondió el abrazo, tembloroso.

—Superaremos esto juntos ¿Vale?

Sus palabras resonaron armoniosas calando todo su ser; tenía miedo, ambos lo tenían. Sentían que esto iba más allá de simplemente ser akumatizados por Hawk Moth momentáneamente, era un hecho totalmente real e irreversible. Sus pensamientos y emociones eran un lío inestable, mas solo podían afirmar un hecho: Iban a resolver eso juntos y saldrían adelante. Más tranquilos, ambos se pusieron de pie.

Luka le dedicó una media sonrisa y ella correspondió una de igual forma.

—Lo superamos juntos—Secundó él, abrazándola ahora con ternura.

Aunque el abrazo la tomó por sorpresa, notable por su ligero rubor en sus mejillas, no dudo en corresponderle, cariñosa. Podían durar hasta horas en aquel contacto reconfortante, pero el fuerte y sonoro ruido de un rayo los alertó lo suficiente para separarse bruscamente, sobresaltados.

Notaron de inmediato el como el sonido de la lluvia se colaba alrededor de su casa flotante, chocando una y otra vez con la cubierta de madera. Siendo éste un ruido molesto para la mayoría, pero no para ellos dos quienes se habían acostumbrado hace años. Por consecuencia, la temperatura descendió un poco, haciendo que la noche calurosa se sintiera ahora más fresca, perfecta para dormir con tranquilidad.

—B-Bueno, deberíamos de irnos a dormir. —Sugirió Juleka con timidez.

—Hecho—Asintió Luka de inmediato, jugueteando con su pelo.

Con esa idea en mente, terminaron de fregar los trastes faltantes, luego se pusieron de acuerdo para usar la ducha y así poder darse un buen merecido baño, cepillarse los dientes, preparase bien e ir dormir.

Al final, luego de decirse un tímido «Buenas noches», se adentraron en sus respectivas habitaciones y seguidamente, recostarse en sus acogedoras camas, arropándose, acomodándose y dejando que los brazos de Morfeo los acogiera en su enigmático mundo de los sueños, con la esperanza de que mañana tuvieran las fuerzas suficientes para seguir sobrellevando aquella situación desconcertante, y peor del asunto, era que no solamente se estaban refiriendo exclusivamente a la metamorfosis de su cuerpo, sino a un _algo_ más inusual que no podían permitir que pasase como diera lugar.

Lastimosamente aún estaban ignorantes, lo suficiente para no notar que la lluvia violenta del exterior solo era un vano pretexto que cubría la misteriosa y brillante luna llena...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Su respiración entrecortada era retenida por un beso intenso y apasionado; Unas largas y torneadas piernas níveas rodeaban su pelvis, acompañado de unos pechos redondos y suaves tocando su abdomen masculino, pechos que eran manoseados por sus maravillosos dedos agiles. La habitación estaba oscura, apenas iluminada por la luz filtrada de las estrellas y la misma luna llena, por lo que no lograba identificar el rostro de la hermosa mujer que le quitaba hasta el último de sus suspiros con tan solo su juego de besos francés, dejando entre los dos un hilillo de saliva y caras sonrojadas al separarse extasiados. Pudo solo notar lo brillante de sus ojos hipnóticos y mirada lasciva. No hacía falta mencionar que ambos se encontraban como Dios los trajo al mundo, solo con una única prenda interior que separaba sus miembros íntimos y mojados para unirse en un solo ser, luego de aquel juego sagaz en busca de un ganador. Con mirada juguetona, coló su mano traviesa al bóxer del joven y masajeó su miembro erecto, lento y tortuoso, haciéndolo soltar pequeños gruñidos de placer mismo._

_No quería quedarse atrás, por lo cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, intercambió de posición siendo ahora el dominante de la situación. Ella se sobresaltó al principio, pero sonrió coqueta, dejándolo por ahora que se saliera con la suya, porque inevitablemente solo retrasaba su merecida venganza, lanzándole varias miradas seductoras._

_Él entonces fue dejando besos húmedos en su delicado cuello femenino, lamiéndolo mientras toqueteaba aquel botón rozado y sensible de sus pezones erguidos, al compás de los sonoros gemidos satisfactorios de su chica._

_—Luka~ ...Ah~_

_Su voz femenina le parecía como la más gloriosa melodía jamás escuchada, suave y tenue, como un delicado violín perfectamente tocado con maestría._

_Abandonó su cuello sensible dejándole un chupetón como marca de propiedad y ahora quería como nuevo blanco a sus rosados pechos erectos. Sonrió sensual deleitándose con su cuerpo perfecto a sus ojos y con una mano, se adueñó de su pecho izquierdo, masajeándole. Con su boca precoz, mordisqueó, lamió y chupó el pezón de su otro pecho disponible, lujurioso._

_La chica ruborizada hasta las orejas intentó soportar los gemidos por su orgullo herido, cubriéndose la boca con su mano, inútil, ya que se le hacía imposible aguantar por mucho tiempo al sentir aquella onda de placer que le propinaba su amante._

_—Luka~_

_La habitación fue alumbrada por la caída de un rayo en las afueras, alto y ruidoso, pero con la suficiente iluminación para ver en un parpadeo, unos sospechosos mechones violetas regados en la cama como un grácil prado de lirios, deteniéndose en seco, estupefacto..._

Despertó con el corazón acelerado y la frente sudorosa. Se tocó suavemente su cabeza y acarició ansioso sus cabellos teñidos. Otra vez...Otra vez había tenido aquel sueño con la misma joven, y ahora podía confirmar que no era ni de cerca Marinette o cualquier otra chica a la que alguna vez estuvo enamorado con anterioridad. Sus recuerdos del sueño se volvían difusos y lejanos, olvidando detalles exactos o como si su mente los estuviera olvidando a propósito.

Miró la ventana y comprobó que aún seguía lloviendo bastante en las afueras e intuyó que así seguiría el resto de la noche, ya que, dándole un vistazo rápido al reloj de su muñeca que había olvidado retirarse, comprobó que apenas eran las 3 de la mañana.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando vio su parte viril erguida.

Se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta de su habitación, bostezando. Iría a lavarse la cara para poder despejar su mente, relajar aquella parte, volver e intentar conciliar el sueño.

Sintió un choque que lo hizo retroceder un paso, oyendo un ruido sordo y más adelante, un quejido.

— ¿He? —Encendió la luz de la alcoba y presenció a su hermana que se había caído de espaldas—. ¿Juleka?

—Hasta que contestas, tengo llamándote y tocando un buen rato—Refunfuñando, se puso de pie y se sobó su adolorido trasero—. Tienes el sueño pesado—Reprochó, cruzándose de brazos.

La cara de Luka se tornó roja cual tomate, porque en sí no la escuchó por estar muy metido en aquel sueño... Además que recordó también que no estaba muy presentable que digamos.

— ¿Q-Que haces aquí? —Inquirió, nervioso, esperando que ella no notara a su _amiguito _despierto.

—...—Apartó la mirada hacia el lado y se abrazó a sí misma, temblorosa al recordar.

— Jule... ¿Otra pesadilla? —Atinó, preocupado por ella, manteniendo su distancia por precaución.

Juleka asintió.

— ¿P-Puedo dormir contigo? —Pidió, tímidamente.

Luka tragó saliva, estaba aún sensible y realmente no quería seguir tentando a su suerte. Pero tampoco podía negarse a cuidar de su hermana solo porque su cuerpo tuviera una reacción _natural_.

—Claro—Aceptó con una media sonrisa—. Espérame aquí vuelvo en unos minutos, tomaré agua—Mintió, apurado.

Juleka entró a la alcoba ignorante y se recostó en la esquina de la cama de Luka, mientras que él salía de ésta y se dirigía al baño con rapidez. Estando ya ahí, se lavó la cara con agua bien fría y respiró varias veces para controlarse.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

Luka nunca fue un chico que tuviera tantos sueños de ese calibre aún en contra de su apariencia y diera la idea equivocada: Era un chico sensible, relajado y amante de la música. Si bien cuando recién entraba a la pubertad tuvo aquellas inquietudes normales de la época, jamás pasaron más allá, porque siempre tuvo un buen autocontrol y suficiente conocimientos de su cuerpo, junto a las clases sobre sexualidad impartidos por los Psicólogos escolares y reafirmados por su madre, quien lo guiaba y comprendía para sobrellevar esa etapa de la adolescencia.

Sin embargo, mentiría si dijera que no había tenido esos sueños, más bien, eran casos raros que le pasaba, siendo que tan rápido como venían así de rápido se iban; tener ya varios días seguidos y encima el mismo sueño, no le parecía para nada normal.

¿Tendría que ver con su maldición?

Porque, mirándose al espejo, su mirada le transmitía un deseo profundo hacia aquella _desconocida_ mujer que invadía sus noches antes tranquilas. Se echó para atrás sus mechones rebeldes y se secó el rostro con una toallita, frustrado. Miró dentro de sus pantalones cortos de su pijama y pudo al fin respirar aliviado, ya que su molesta erección se había ido, de manera que, prosiguió a regresarse a su habitación.

Cuando llegó notó como su hermana se encontraba acostada en lado de su cama, somnolienta pero se aguantaba, esperándolo con paciencia su anhelado regreso.

—Lo siento, me entretuve en el baño...

Ella solo bostezó y le indicó que se acostara, lo cual con más seguridad Luka pudo hacer.

—Por cierto Jule. ¿Por qué no regresas a dormir en esta habitación? Si quieres puedo ayudarte con la mudanza—Musitó, ofreciéndole su sabana para compartirla.

—No quiero molestar más, si no te sientes cómodo conmigo, dímelo para regresarme a mi habitación—Respondió, apagada, arropándose y dándole la espalda.

Si bien, siempre habían compartido habituación desde que tenían uso de razón, respetando sus espacios personales en todo momento, aquel reciente año ella había tomado la repentina decisión de dormir sola por su cuenta, pidiéndole a su madre y disculpándose con Luka. Por esta razón y desocupando un viejo cuarto del barco que usaban para guardar utensilios musicales antiguos, se terminó por mudar. Era mucho más pequeño pero luego de ser limpiado y acomodado, le resultó manejable y acogedor. Ella había pensado por su cuenta que él debía de tener privacidad para hacer cosas que acostumbraban chicos de su edad y que se aguantaba por su presencia. Ella misma quería también tenerla, porque mientras crecían y sus cuerpos mostraban los cambios de la pubertad, se volvía algo incómodo seguir compartiendo habitaciones a esas alturas. También en algún momento en la cual ambos tuvieran citas o decidieran invitar a sus parejas hipotéticas, se vería muy fuera de lugar que se rencontraran con el otro y tener que cancelar planes o moverse para ceder el espacio íntimo.

—No me molestas, tranquila—Negó dulcemente acariciando su melena con cariño.

Juleka se giró cambiando de posición para ahora estar cara a cara, ni muy cerca ni muy apartados, Luka siguió con la inocente caricia.

Se le humedecieron los ojos repentinamente y abrazó a Luka, ocultando su cara en su pecho masculino, cubierto por una franela azulina holgada que usaba como parte superior del pijama. El chico leyendo la acción de inmediato, correspondió el abrazo y dejó que ella se sintiera protegida y reconfortada con la unión de sus cuerpos cálidos, _fraternal._

—Luka...—Susurró, y se le erizó la piel al sentir tan familiar aquel tono y posterior caricia a su cuello desnudo—. ¿P-Puedo tomar ahora? —Preguntó tímidamente.

— ¿He?

—No me hagas repetirlo...—Su voz resonó trémula e insistente, le ardía la garganta y su cuerpo ansiaba volver a probar aquel liquido carmesí.

—Pero... ¿No que solo era una vez al día? —Objetó él, extrañado.

—Por favor—Suplicó, abochornada e insistente.

El joven aún confundido terminó por aceptar no muy cómodo ni convencido de aquello, pero de todas maneras movió un poco el cuello de la franela para darle total libertad a la fémina azabache. Ella titubeaba porque de por si le parecía una locura aquella petición, después de acordar ya un trato, solo venía a romper su propias indicaciones ya establecidas como si nada. Simplemente y sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, al estar tan cerca y oír detenidamente el recorrido de los glóbulos rojos dentro de las venas palpitantes, le dieron unas tremendas ganas de probar su sangre exquisita.

— ¿Y bien? —Apresuró Luka, apartando su mirada celeste.

Aún dubitativa acortó la distancia de su boca y el cuello, presionando con sus colmillos sobresalientes -como si ya los controlara-, mientras succionaba por unos persistentes minutos. Luka se mordió el labio inferior para aguantar, volviendo a sentir aquella extraña mezcla de emociones internas solo por aquel contacto y soltarlo en un gemido ronco, que resultaría incómodo para ambos.

Inevitablemente tanto los ojos de la fémina como los de él –aun cuando éste no lo notara-, habían cambiado de su color habitual, rojo brillante y azul fosforescente respectivamente, con la diferencia de que ella tenía sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas y las de él contraídas de una forma vertical, parecido a los ojos de una serpiente en asecho. Ella se separó complacida, limpiándose el hilillo de sangre de la comisura de sus labios, usando su lengua sin caer en lo lascivo-aunque Luka lo sintió todo lo contario- y se alejó lo suficiente para darle su espacio personal.

—Buenas Noches...—Musitó ella dándole nuevamente la espalda y arropándose con la sabana.

—Que duermas bien—Contestó él, de igual forma dándole la espalda y sobándose su cuello hinchado, sintiendo como los dos pequeños orificios dejados se volvían a curar con suma anormalidad.

Los dos solo eran vigilados por el enigmático orbe celestial con un tono rojizo momentáneo, ahora visto en su plenitud al parar al fin la lluvia y despejarse el cielo nocturno estrellado.

Y, aún en contra pronóstico que profesaban internamente aquellos par de hermanos con pensamientos tortuosos y sentimientos confundidos, lograron caer profundamente en los acogedores y fieles brazo de Morfeo; ignorando o tratando de hacerlo, el como ya se había plantado una pequeña semilla pecadora en su corazones emparentados, una_ inocente_ semilla que crecería y crecería aún en contra de sus voluntades, para bien o para mal.

_Porque aquella supuesta maldición solo era el comienzo de algo más grande, que tarde o temprano ambos tendrán que afrontar y tomar una decisión que cambiaría el todo como alguna vez lo conocieron._

_ **.** _

_ **.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí otro nuevo capítulo! QuQ
> 
> Y vengo con una buena y mala noticia, este fanfic y los demás quedan pausados hasta nuevo aviso ¿Por qué? Dos razones: La primera es que me acaba de adoptar una Beta por primera vez en mi pinche vida de fanficker, es de otro fandom, pero sus asesorías me ayudarán a mejorar -incluso feura de ese fandon-, mi narración tosca y a hacer un Lemon decente porque ya se está acercando ;-;
> 
> Segundo: En consecuencia, me he replanteado mi forma de narrar y contar esta historia, aunque la trama sigue intacta, mis borradores serán reescritos para hacer los siguientes capítulos con mucha más calidad, eso me costará un ov*rio lo presiento :'v
> 
> Igual, espero que puedan disfrutar este capítulo, él más largo hasta ahora y uno de los que más me han costado por mi intento pedorro de lime xd
> 
> Estoy muy agradecida con mis bellos y pocos lectores por recibir tan bien este fic polémico, mi ansiedad se controló al fin y estoy bastante tranquila, a gusto y feliz con este fic uwu
> 
> Y bueno, ya he dejado varias pistas que pocos notaran a menos que hayan visto anime (?) Pero igual, tendrá su apartado de curiosidades por si no la atinaron XD!
> 
> Aunque piensen que últimamente me he estado centrado más en Luka, tengan paciencia que todo está calculado 7u7
> 
> Fun Fact que a nadie le importa 2.0: Como escribí esto mucho antes de salir reflekdoll, yo estaba segura de que ambos tenían habitaciones separadas, grande fue mi sopresa cuando nos enteramos que duermen en una sola XD! T
> 
> A último momento tuve que editar y dar una razón el por qué en mi fic no lo hacen fue más un capricho que otra cosa, no planeaba hacerlo pero pos, ya que (?
> 
> En fin, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! «3
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!
> 
> Sayonara~ ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Al fin subí esta historia!
> 
> Sé que muchos me tacharan de enferma por shipearlos xd Pero no lo pude evitar, maldito impulso de idiotez :'v
> 
> Creo que soy la primera en la pagina en subir un fic romántico de estos dos, no se si sentirme triste o feliz (?
> 
> Un capítulo un poco fuerte, pero que aunque parezca que quiero ser "Edgy", todo aquí tiene una razón de ser!
> 
> Aclaro que éste fic lo llevo haciendo desde hace un mes, mucho antes de salir el capítulo de Reflekdol en donde no solo logró que los shipeara con más ganas, también me gusta mucho su relación fraternal y pretendo expandirme por ese lado también en otros fanfics uwu
> 
> Ahora, este fanfic es un Semi-AU, Luka tiene 18 años y Juleka 16, no tomo muy presente los acontecimientos de la serie aunque puede que de algunos guiños superficiales y mencione parejas muy secundarias, oh, casi olvido decir que el fanfic lamentablemente no será muy largo, ya que no se me da los Long fics y espero compensarlo con la extensión de los capítulos, éste es el más corto de todos, los demás serán el doble de largo!
> 
> Actualizaré cada dos semanas, apenas voy por la mitad del fic sin editar y lo demás en varios borradores para desarrollar, lo que puedo decir, es que ya está prácticamente terminado, solo necesito unir los últimos puntos y ponerme a escribir lo que falta 7u7
> 
> Tuve inspiración de varios animes que vi -se nota xd- y películas, al final, publicaré un apartado de curiosidades-nada habitual en mi-, en donde explico en donde saqué mis drogas (?) por lo que, no les extrañe que use varios cliché, pero, los trataré de hacer bien para que sean disfrutables y no tan genéricos.
> 
> En fin, me dejan un review *si quieren ;-;* ¡Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> Sayonara ;3


End file.
